SasuKarin I Need You 3
by Yukiko832
Summary: part 3 :


sasukarin

i need you part 3

Karin was alone with Sasuke, normally this would thrill her and she would be lying if it still didnt excite her, however she feared Sasuke as his chakra had never felt so evil until now.  
>Karin never looked him in the eye even when he spoke to her, which was only to check if they were being followed.<br>Sasuke was irritated now because he felt she wasn't paying any attention. So he took her by her shirt and looked at her intensly. She was startled however she didnt look at him still.  
>"What!" Sasuke growled at her. His chaka was fluctuating.<br>Karin said nothing.  
>Sasuke tossed her aside a nearby tree and sat down across from her. The two sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Sasuke finally broke the silence, "Is there anyone -<br>Karin cut Sasuke off, "No Sasuke there is no one tailing us, the only chakra I sense is yours and my own."  
>Sasuke grumbled and turned his back to her. And after a while he said softly,<p>

"You know for you it's hard to say 'I'm sorry'"

Karin was in a state of shock.

iSasuke wanted to apologize? That is so out of character for him, he would never say he is sorry would he? /i Karin thought she was dreaming however she wasn't.

"sasuke..." Karin was able to manage to speak his name as she reached out to him and his long deep blue hair and he turned around swiftly to catch a shuriken inbetween his fingers as it skimmed right by karin's bright red hair.  
>Sasuke glanced at her, "No one followng us huh?, tch!" Sasuke got up and threw the shuriken back into the treetops.<br>Karin got up and grabbed Sasuke's shirt. "Sasuke! I swear there was no one! You know I would tell you if there -  
>This time Sasuke cut Karin off and he turned his head slightly to glance back down at the worried girl, "I know"<br>And he leaped into the tree tops and was met with his old team. He made quick work of Naruto's clones and then his old team mates showed themselves. Naruto was smack bang in the middle and Kakashi right beside him and a worried Sakura looming in the back of their formation.  
>Sakura and Karin's eyes met and Sakura signaled Karin to back away. Karin didn't hesitate and she ran behind some trees.<p>

"How did you find me?" Sasuke asked aloud.  
>Kakashi interviened, "Sasuke, we tracked you here and as your former teacher I'm going to be the one to kill you now"<br>Sasuke burst out laughing. "You? Kill me? Kakashi you and the others are as good as dead!" And Sasuke pulled out his kusanagi and struck at Kakashi, to which Naruto stepped in and countered.  
>Sasuke smirked at him and backed away slightly. "Naruto, you guys may outnumber me but I'm far stronger, surely you can see that." Naruto smirked back at Sasuke, "yeah I know we do outnumber you, 4 to 1" Sasuke looked puzzled. 4? he thought. But there is only 3, Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura. What is he playing at? He wondered.<p>

"Right, Karin?" Naruto yelled across to her.  
>Karin felt guilty, so guilty. She had helped them find Sasuke even sooner than if she had done nothing. She gripped her arms, hard. And they expected her to help capture him.<br>Sasuke turned in the direction of the tree Karin was standing behind and he heard a quiet sobbing. Sasuke knew she could have lied to him about someone following them in order to help them but then he remembered the look in her eyes when she told him she didn't know they were there, and that couldn't be faked.  
>And the fact that she was crying made him realise she was afraid they would repremand her and treat her as a criminal for siding with Sasuke over the leaf. iShe isn't stupidi, Sasuke thought to himself.  
>iAnd she has no reason to trust me after what I didi he thought.

While Sasuke wasn't concentrating, Kakashi threw shuriken and kunai towards Sasuke to which he deflected with Susano which he released out of extreme anger.  
>Kakashi and the others looked surprised at this technique and that he was able to summon it so swiftly.<br>"What . . . is . . . that . . . ?" Said Sakura, in shock as she dropped to the ground. Kakashi activated his mangekyo sharingan but to no avail he was unable to do anything to this ultimate defense of Sasuke's. The susano had now taken its completed form and Kakashi and the others stood there in terror unable to do anything. All of their attepmts on Sasuke were meaningless as he repelled anythhing they threw at him.

Karin knew this chakra well and yet it still frightened her. The chakra she thought she loved and adored, was so dark and cold, so bitter and evil.  
>Sasuke managed to defeat them without killing them, for some reason he held back. The feeling Karin had started to dissappear, Sasuke's chakra was turning back to normal, normal for him anyway.<p>

She turned and looked behind the tree to see Sasuke standing in the middle of his former comrades unconcious bodies. She wanted so desperetly to run over to him, but was afraid of her betrayal towards him would leave her worse off then his former team mates.  
>So she hesitated and clenched her fist. Ready for Sasuke to kill her once and for all. But minutes passed, minutes in which Sasuke could have taken his shot and killed her however he still remained amoung his former team. She took a step toward him and then another, until she finaly reached him.<br>"Sasuke" she muttered "I'm so -  
>But she stopped speaking as she saw a crimson tear fall down Sasuke's cheek, she knew that when this happened that he was going to use the amaterasu, and she stepped back slightly out of fear as she remembered this happened once before.<br>But as Sasuke turned to her he was not only crying tears of blood but regular tears as well. Karin just stared at Sasuke for a moment before reaching out to put her arms around him. As she lifted her arms Sasuke grabbed her wrists and pinned her against a tree.

She grunted as her back hit the trunk of the tree, hard. Sasuke had his head lowered and his hair covering most of his face.  
>Another crimson tear dripped down and fell onto Karin's shirt, along with regualr tears he cried out . . . "K-Ka-Kariiiiiin!"<br>Sasuke's grip on her wrists loosened and she gently put her arms around him and stroked his hair softly and trying to hush him like a small child.  
>The two slipped down the trunk of the tree and sat on the ground. Karin was sitting on Sasuke's lap and he was crying into her chest.<br>"I..I'm so sorr- Sasuke managed to speak through crying but Karin interruppted him,

"I know, I'm sorry too"

He cried for a while and Karin kept caressing his soft hair and running it inbetween her fingers.  
>He stopped crying and just stayed there eyes widened, he and Karin both felt something getting closer "Sasuke there is a large group of chakra headed this way-<br>"tch! they never give up!" Sasuke got up so quickly that Karin fell over Sasuke looked down and smiled softly wiping his eyes and he extended his hand to her "I need you, Karin. Come with me, now"

Karin looked up at him and took his hand smiling,  
>Sasuke still frightened her with his chakra but she had seen another side of him today that would not have been seen by anyone else, and that made her trust his words when he said he needed her, this time she believed him with no doubts.<p>

Sasuke turned and bent over allowing Karin to climb onto his back, "Yes, let's go"

-

/end... or maybe not... after reading part 1,2 and now 3 do you think I can continue this ff?  
>let me know ASAP :D <p>


End file.
